wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Wyjazd do Ewerglad. Jezioro Waszyngton, długie na jakie 10 mil, jest jednem z najmniej godnych uwagi w tej okolicy Florydy południowej. Jego płytkie wody pełne są traw, które prąd odrywa od łąk i wysepek pływających; trawy te, to istne gniazda wężów. Ztąd żegluga po jeziorze przedstawia wiele niebezpieczeństw. Jezioro więc jest tak samo puste, jak jego wybrzeża, a statki z Saint-Johnu zapuszczają się tam nader rzadko. Na południe jeziora, rzeka znów płynie dalej, dążąc w prostszym kierunku na południe półwyspu. Jest ona wtedy tylko płytkim strumieniem, którego źródła położone o 30 mil na południe, pomiędzy 28-ym a 27-ym stopniem szerokości geograficznej. Saint-John przestaje być żeglowny poniżej jeziora Waszyngton. Jakkolwiek sprawiło to przykrość Jamesowi Burbankowi, musiał się jednak zrzec dalszej podróży wodą i wylądować w okolicy bardzo niedostępnej, najczęściej bagnistej, pokrytej lasami bez końca, których grunt, poprzerzynany dopływami i trzęsawiskami, stanowi pułapkę dla pieszych wędrowców. Wylądowano. Broń i skrzynie z zapasami rozdzielone zostały pomiędzy murzynów. Nie mogło to ich nużyć ani krępować w pochodzie, a tem samem opóźniać go. Wszystko z góry było przewidziane. Gdyby wypadło zatrzymać się, obozowisko mogło być rozłożone w przeciągu kilku minut. Przedewszystkiem Gilbert, przy pomocy Marsa, zajął się ukryciem statku. Chodziło o to, żeby go nie spostrzegli mieszkańcy Florydy, albo seminolowie, gdyby odwiedzili wybrzeża jeziora. Należało mieć pewność, że się go odnajdzie za powrotem, ażeby popłynąć w dół Saint-Johnu. Pod spadającemi gałęziami drzew, pośród olbrzymich trzcin, z łatwością znaleźli miejsce dla statku, złożywszy pierwej maszt. Statek tak głęboko ukryto pod gęstą zielenią, że niepodobna go było ujrzeć z wybrzeży. Tak samo zapewne miała się rzecz z inną barką, o której wynalezienie Gilbertowi bardzo chodziło; z tą mianowicie, którą Dy i Zerma tu przypłynęły. Niezawodnie, z powodu nieżeglowności wód, Texar musiał z niej wysiąść w okolicy, w której jezioro komunikuje się z rzeką. Jak Jamas Burbank musiał postąpić, tak też wypadło pewno i hiszpanowi. Dlatego też, Korzystając ze schyłku dnia, rozpoczęto pilne poszukiwania statku. Byłby on cenną wskazówką i dowodem, że Texar płynął rzeką aż do jeziora Waszyngton. Poszukiwania nie odniosły skutku. Statku nie znaleziono, bądź że nie szukano dosyć daleko, bądź że hiszpan zniszczył go w przekonaniu, że mu już nie będzie potrzebny. Jakże ta podróż musiała być uciążliwa pomiędzy jeziorem Waszyngton i Ewergladami, gdzie nie ma rzeki, dla oszczędzenia trudów kobiecie i dziecku.. Wszyscy wyobrażali sobie Dy, niesioną przez metyskę Zermę, która musiała podążać za mężczyznami, przywykłymi do podobnych pochodów przez okolicę, najeżoną przeszkodami; Zermę, znoszącą obelgi, gwałtowne uniesienia, bicie, dla przyspieszenia kroków, usiłującą ustrzedz dziewczynkę od upadku, z zapomnieniem o sobie. Mars, wyobrażając sobie żonę, narażoną na tyle cierpień, bladł i powtarzał: – Ja zabiję Texara! Czemuż nie znajduje się jeszcze na wyspie Carneval wobec nędznika, którego niecne knowania przyczyniły tyle mąk rodzinie Burbanków i wydarły mu Zermę, jego ukochaną żonę. Obozowisko urządzono na krańcu małego przylądka, wystającego z północnego kąta jeziora. Ostrożność nie pozwalała puszczać się nocą na nieznane terytorjum, gdzie widnokrąg musiał być ograniczony. Dlatego też, po naradzie, umyślono dopiero o świcie ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Zbyt łatwo było zabłąkać się w tych gęstych lasach, żeby się chcieli ryzykować. Noc przeszła spokojnie. O czwartej rano, w chwili, kiedy się zaczęła ukazywać zorza, wyruszono w pochód. Połowa gromadki wystarczała do transportowania pak z żywnością i przedmiotów, potrzebnych do obozowania. Murzyni mieli się luzować. Wszyscy panowie i słudzy, uzbrojeni byli w karabiny Miniego, które się nabija jedną kulą i czterema sztukami sarniego szrutu, oraz w rewolwery Colta, tak rozpowszechnione pomiędzy wojującymi od początku wojny. W tych warunkach można było śmiało stawiać opór przynajmniej sześćdziesięciu seminolom, a nawet w razie potrzeby zaatakować Texara, choćby mu towarzyszyła takaż liczba jego stronników. Uznano za właściwe, dopóki się tylko da, trzymać się brzegu Saint-Johnu. Rzeka płynęła wtedy ku południowi, a tem samem w kierunku jeziora Okee-cho-bee. Była to niejako nić, przeciągnięta przez długi labirynt lasów. Można było iść jej śladem, bez obawy zabłąkania się. Gromadka naszych wędrowców puściła się więc wzdłuż jej brzegów. Była to rzecz dosyć łatwa. Na prawym brzegu rysowało się coś na kształt ścieżki, prawdziwa droga do holowania statków, która mogłaby służyć do pociągnięcia jakiego lekkiego czółna ku górnemu biegowi rzeki. Szli dosyć szybkim krokiem; Gilbert i Mars przodem, James Burbank i Edward Carrol w tyle, rządzca Perry pośród murzynów, którzy się luzowali co godzinę w noszeniu pak. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę, posilono się naprędce. O dwunastej miał nastąpić obiad, o szóstej wieczorem kolacja i rozłożenie obozu, jeśli, z powodu ciemności, nie będzie można iść dalej, lub też puścić się znów w drogę. Najpierw należało obejść dokoła wschodni brzeg jeziora Waszyngton. Brzeg dosyć płaski i mający grunt prawie ruchomy. Wtedy lasy ukazały się znowu; ale nie były one tam ani tak gęste, ani tak rozległe, jak w dalszych miejscowościach. Zależało to od natury składających się na nie drzew. W samej rzeczy, były tam tylko gęstwiny, wydających czerwoną farbę, twardych drzew amerykańskich, o drobnym liściu i żółtych gronach, których środek, brunatnej barwy, jest używany do farbiarstwa; były też wiązy meksykańskie, z białemi kiściami, właściwe do różnych użytków domowych i których cień podobno leczy z najuporczywszych katarów. Tu i owdzie rosły kępy drzew chinowych, które tam są tylko krzewami drzewiastemi, podczas gdy w Peruwji, ojczyźnie swojej, przedstawiają się one, jako wspaniałe drzewa. Nakoniec, nie znające umiejętnej uprawy, ukazują się rośliny o jaskrawych barwach: goryczki, amarille, asklepie, których delikatne kity służą do wyrabiania różnych tkanin. Tak krzewy, jak i kwiaty – według uwagi jednego z najbardziej kompetentnych badaczów Florydy – „żółte lub białe w Europie, przybieraję w Ameryce rozmaite odcienia czerwone, od purpurowego do blado-różowego”. Nad wieczorem, gęstwiny znikły, ustępując miejsca wielkiemu gajowi cyprysowemu, który się ciągnie aż do Ewerglad. Gromadka nasza uszła tego dnia około dwudziestu mil; Gilbert zapytał towarzyszów, czy nie są nadto znużeni. – Gotowiśmy wyruszyć w drogę – odparł jeden z murzynów, w imieniu innych. – Czy tylko nie zabłądzimy w nocy? – zauważył Edward Carrol. – Nie grozi nam to niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy mamy się trzymać brzegu Saint-Johnu – odpowiedział Mars. – Zresztą – dodał młody oficer – noc będzie widna. Na niebie nie ma chmur; księżyc, który wzejdzie o jedenastej, nie schowa się do rana. Prócz tego, gałęzie cyprysów są rzadkie, więc w tym gaju noc będzie mniej ciemna, aniżeli w innym lesie. Ruszono w drogę. Nazajutrz rano, nasi wędrowcy, którzy część nocy byli w drodze, zatrzymali się na pierwszy posiłek u stóp jednego z tych olbrzymich cyprysów, jakich miljony znaleźć można w tej okolicy Florydy. Kto nie oglądał tych cudów przyrody, ten nie może ich sobie wyobrazić. Wystaw sobie, czytelniku, zieleniejącą łąkę, wyniesioną na sto z górą stóp wysokości, którą podpierają słupy tak proste, jakby utoczone, i po której chciałoby się chodzić. Pod tą łąką ziemia jest miękka i bagnista. Woda stoi tu bez ustanku, tuż roją się żaby, ropuchy, jaszczurki, skorpiony, pająki, żółwie, węże, ptaki wodne wszelakiego rodzaju. Wyżej, przesuwa się rodzaj will ze złocistemi skrzydłami, wiewiórki igrają wśród gałęzi i papugi napełniają las ogłuszającym wrzaskiem. Wogóle, jest to ciekawa okolica, lecz przykra do zwiedzania. Należało przeto dobrze zbadać grunt, na który się miano zapuścić. Pieszy wędrowiec mógł tu ugrzęznąć po pachy w licznych trzęsawiskach, jednak dzięki ostrożności i światłu księżyca, które się przedostawało przez liście, obeszło się bez wypadku. Rzeka ułatwiała trzymanie się dobrego kierunku; była to bardzo szczęśliwa okoliczność, bo wszystkie cyprysy podobne są do siebie; wszystkie mają pnie skręcone, wykrzywione, koszlawe, wydrążone u podstawy, rzucające długie korzenie, od których ziemia staje się garbata, i wznoszące się do wysokości 20 stóp w kształcie walcowatych słupów. Są to istne kije od parasoli, z chropowatą rękojeścią, których prosta łodyga podtrzymuje ogromną zieloną parasolkę, co prawda nie chroniącą ani od deszczu ani od słońca. Pod osłoną tych to drzew James Burbank i jego towarzysze zapuścili się niedługo po wschodzie słońca. Pogoda była przepyszna. Burza wcale nie groziła, a zrobiłaby ona z ziemi bagno nie do przebycia. Jednakże, należało wybierać lepsze drogi, ażeby nie wpaść w niewysychające nigdy błota. Na szczęście, wzdłuż Saint-Johnu, którego prawy brzeg znajduje się na pewnej wysokości, było mniej trudności. Oprócz łożysk strumieni, wpadających do rzeki, które należało omijać lub przebywać wpław, prawie nic nie zmitrężyło czasu. W ciągu tego dnia nie zauważono nic takiego, coby wskazywało obecność partji południowców albo seminolów, ani też nie natrafiono na ślad Texara i jego towarzyszy. Mógł on się puścić lewym brzegiem rzeki. Nie stanowiłoby to przeszkody, bo, tak jeden, jak i drugi brzeg, ciągnęły się prosto ku dolnej Florydzie, wskazanej w kartce Zermy. Gdy wieczór nastał, James Burbank zatrzymał się parę godzin; poczem resztę nocy szli szybko. Pochód odbywał się w milczeniu, pośród cyprysów, we śnie pogrążonych. Kopuły z liści nie poruszał najlżejszy wietrzyk. Przy księżycu, już do połowy zmniejszonym, widniały na ziemi cienie czarnej lekkiej sieci gałęzi, wydłużających się wskutek wysokości drzew. Rzeka wydawała bardzo słaby szmer. Mnóstwo mielizn wyłaniało się z jej powierzchni i, w razie potrzeby, możnaby ją przebyć z łatwością. Nazajutrz, po dwugodzinnym przystanku, nasza gromadka udała się tym samym, co poprzednio, porządkiem, w kierunku południowym. Ale w owym dniu nić przewodnia, której się dotąd trzymano, miała się zerwać, albo raczej miało jej zbraknąć na kłębku. W samej rzeczy, Saint-John zredukowany już do przejrzystej strugi, znikł pod kępą drzew chinowych, pijących jego wody u źródła. W dali gaj cyprysowy zasłaniał widnokrąg. W tem miejscu ukazał się cmentarz murzynów ochrzczonych, którzy i po śmierci zostali wiernymi wierze katolickiej. Tu i owdzie, skromne krzyże kamienne lub drewniane, zatknięte na wzgórkach, oznaczały miejsce grobów pomiędzy drzewami. Dwa czy trzy groby napowietrzne, podpierane gałęziami, utkwionemi w ziemi, kołysały na wietrze jakiegoś trupa, który już był szkieletem. – Istnienie cmentarza w tem miejscu mogłoby dowodzić bliskości jakiej wioski lub osady – zauważył Edward Carrol. – Która zapewne już dziś nie istnieje – odpowiedział Gilbert – kiedy nie ma jej śladu na naszych mapach. Te znikania wsi są aż nazbyt częste w dolnej Florydzie, bądź, że ją opuścili mieszkańcy, bądź, że zostały spustoszone przez indjan. – Gilbercie – rzekł James Burbank – jakże sobie radzić będziemy teraz, kiedy nie nadaje już nam kierunku Saint-John? – Busola będzie naszą kierowniczką, mój ojcze – odpowiedział młody oficer – choćby las był jaknajrozleglejszy i jaknajgęstszy, nie możemy zabłądzić! – A więc w drogę, panie Gilbercie! – wykrzyknął Mars, który się nie mógł utrzymać na miejscu podczas tych przystanków. – W drogę i z Bogiem! O pół mili za cmentarzem murzyńskim, gromadka nasza weszła pod sklepienie z zieleni i, przy pomocy busoli, prawie niezwłocznie spuściła się ku południowi. W czasie pierwszej części dnia nie zdarzyła się żadna przygoda. Do owego czasu nic nie stawało im na przeszkodzie. Ale czy tak będzie dalej? Czy cel zostanie osiągnięty, czy też rodzina Burbanków skazaną zostanie na rozpacz? Nie odnaleźć dzieweczki i Zermy, wiedzieć, że są narażone na wszelkie przykrości, wystawione na wszystkie zniewagi i nie módz ich wyzwolić, byłoby to męczarnią. Około południa zatrzymano się. Gilbert, obliczywszy, ile drogi uszli od jeziora Waszyngton, miarkował, że znajdują się o 50 mil odległości odeń. Osiem dni upłynęło od wyjazdu z Camdless-Bay i więcej niż 300 mil zrobiono z wyjątkową szybkością. Prawda, że najpierw rzeka, prawie do swego źródła, a potem gaj cyprysowy, nie nasunęły poważnych przeszkód. Ponieważ nie było tych ulewnych deszczów, któreby mogły uniemożebnić żeglugę po Saint-Johnie i rozmiękczyć grunt poza jego brzegami, w te piękne noce, oblane pysznym blaskiem księżyca, wszystko sprzyjało i podróży i wędrowcom. Teraz, oddzielała ich od wyspy Carneval przestrzeń względnie mała. Mieli nadzieję, że po tych ośmiu dniach nieustających wysiłków dotrą nakoniec do celu przed upływem czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, a wtedy nastąpi rozwiązanie, którego przewidzieć z góry było niepodobieństwem. Ale, jakkolwiek dotąd szczęście sprzyjało Jamesowi Burbankowi i jego towarzyszom, w drugiej połowie tego dnia mieli powody lękać się przeszkód nie do przezwyciężenia. Posiliwszy się w południe, ruszyli dalej w zwykłych warunkach. Nie było widać nic nowego; napotykali tylko duże bagniska do omijania i strumyki, przez które, brodząc, mieli wody po kostkę. Słowem, te niewielkie zawady prawie nie przysparzały drogi. Jednakże około czwartej nad wieczorem Mars zatrzymał się nagle; a gdy go towarzysze dogonili, pokazał im ślady kroków, wyciśniętych na ziemi. – Nie można wątpić, że niedawno przeszła tu gromada ludzi – odezwał się James Burbank. – I to liczna gromada – dorzucił Edward Carrol. – Zanim coś postanowimy, należy zbadać, z której strony wyszły te kroki i w którą zmierzały – powiedział Gilbert. Wzięto się pilnie do dzieła. Na przestrzeni pięciuset yardów ku wschodowi można było śledzić te odciski kroków, ciągnące się i dalej; ale dłuższe podążanie za temi śladami zdawało się zbyteczne. Kierunek ich dostatecznie wskazywał, że gromada, złożona ze 150 do 200 ludzi, opuściwszy wybrzeże Atlantyku, przeszła niedawno przez tę część gaju cyprysowego. W zachodniej stronie ślady zmierzały wciąż ku zatoce meksykańskiej, na poprzek półwyspu Florydy, który w tej szerokości geograficznej nie wynosi 200,000 mil szerokości. Można było również zauważyć, że ten oddział, zanim się puścił dalej w tym kierunku, wypoczął właśnie w tem samem miejscu, gdzie się obecnie znajdował James Burbank z gronem swoich towarzyszów. Gilberti Mars, zaleciwszy innym gotowość na każde zawołanie, szli ćwierć mili lewą stroną lasu, gdzie zauważyli, że ślady kroków ciągną się wyraźnie ku południowi. Gdy powrócili obaj do obozowiska, Gilbert rzekł: – Wyprzedza nas gromada ludzi, idących tą samą drogą, co my, od jeziora Waszyngton. Są to ludzie uzbrojeni, ponieważ znaleźliśmy kawałki nabojów, któremi rozpalali ogniska, jak o tem świadczą zagasłe węgle. Co to za ludzie, nie wiem, ale to pewna, że ich jest wielu i że zmierzają ku Ewergladom. – Czy to nie gromada koczujących seminolów? – zapytał Edward Carrol. – Nie – odpowiedział Mars – ślad kroków wyraźnie wskazuje, że ci ludzie są amerykanami… – Może to żołnierze z milicji florydzkiej? – odezwał się James Burbank. – Należy się tego obawiać – odrzekł Perry. – Ich liczba zdaje się zbyt wielka, żeby należeli do bandy Texara… – Chyba, że się z nim połączyli jego stronnicy – powiedział Edward Carrol. – W takim razie mogłoby ich być kilkuset. – Przeciwko siedemnastu! – odrzekł rządzca. – Mniejsza o to! – zawołał Gilbert. – Jeśli nas zaczepią, albo jeżeli nam wypadnie zaatakować, to ani jeden z nas nie cofnie się! – Nie!… Nie!… – wykrzyknęli odważni towarzysze młodego oficera. Był to zapał bardzo naturalny, bez wątpienia, jednakże, po namyśle, musiano przyznać, że podobna ewentualność byłaby szkodliwą w skutkach. Jakkolwiek ta myśl nasunęła się pewno wszystkim, nikt nie stracił odwagi. Ale tak blisko celu napotkać przeszkodę! I jaką przeszkodę! Oddział południowców, może stronników Texara, którzy zamierzają wynaleźć hiszpana w Ewergladach, ażeby tam razem czekać chwili ukazania się znowu na północy Florydy! Tak! Tego to należało się lękać. Wszyscy to czuli. Dlatego też, po pierwszym porywie zapału, wszyscy byli milczący, zamyśleni, wpatrywali się w swego młodego przywódzcę, zaciekawieni, jaki im rozkaz wyda. Gilbert także uległ ogólnemu wrażeniu, lecz, podnosząc głowę, rzekł: – Naprzód!